


Woman or man? (I think I like being a man)

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Almost everyone is only mentioned, Gen, I Tried, Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Nonbinary Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Male Character, Trans TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Trans Tommy thing that I should have posted a while back.*Content*
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 164
Collections: Anonymous





	Woman or man? (I think I like being a man)

Tommy messed around with his hair, fixed his shirt and made sure the binder felt comfortable before staring at himself.

HIMself.

It felt great.

—~~—~~—

It had been about a month ago that he realized that he couldn’t live in his own body. Being called a name that didn’t feel like his own was really uncomfortable, and it didn’t take long until he realized and understood why.

He made almost no research and was still sure due to his brother, that had given him enough information to last a lifetime by the age of 9.

Fuck the She/Her pronouns, HE didn’t need them.

He knew that it was something that he had felt for a long time, but never thought of as something wrong.

He thought it was normal to almost flinch when someone called out for him.

He knew that he also would need a new name and clothes.

Something like a shirt and some more pairs of jeans would be nice. Getting rid of the dresses would be even nicer.

As for the name….Theresa wasn’t a name for a guy for sure.

—~~—~~—

Getting the binder was hard.

The plan the now-boy had made had a part where he had to lie to Philza.

Lying to Phil wasn’t really something he wanted to do.

Phil, his own dad.

But he had to, he didn’t want this any longer. It was the only way.

Phil had a way to see what when he bought something, what store he bought it from and how much it cost him to buy said item.

Deo had once mentioned a way to cheat the system by buying a visa-gift card and use it himself.  
He had laughed it off back then but now he’s happy he remembers it.

He approached his father figure and told him that he wanted to buy a visa-gift card for Deo but didn’t know how to do it.

His father didn’t mind helping him, and if the secret boy looked happier the next day, no one said anything about it

—~~—~~—

He hadn’t told anyone about him not being a female.  
He tried but he chickened out last second when standing in front of Wilburs door.

Techno really made it seem like coming out was easy.

The way they’d done it was just by drinking water out of a cup that had the text “They/Them please” underneath.

All of them seemed okay with it, so why couldn’t he tell anyone?

He wanted to tell someone. That was all he wanted. Just someone so that he could let go of the weight on his shoulders.

Who would he even tell? Niki? Wilbur? Eret maybe, or Tubbo perhaps...

He thought for a long time and decided on a person.  
Instead of a discord call he made to the place and let his arm collide with a hard door three times

Techno opened the door to a very quiet sister, and had no idea what to do about it.  
.  
.  
.  
Turns out the so called sister was a brother.

—~~—~~—

The name had come to him in his time of need.

After scouring the internet for a good name he decided that he liked the names Thomas, Theodore and Terrance.  
He thought long and hard but by the end of it he decided that none were good enough for him.

It felt hopeless, to find a name that fit him and made him feel good.

The name was just at the top of the list, hidden in a way that not many people that just looked over would notice it.

The lit is in a bright orange and yellow, and he knew that this was it.

It was perfect.

_He was Tommy._

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any feedback or criticism please tell me! It's my first time writing about a trans person so it would really help me out


End file.
